


shenanigans

by hanjisquishie



Series: mini-innie has created a chat [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, FOR EACHOTHER, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Not Much Drama, Sleepy Cuddles, kinda like a background fic for mini-innie, literally every type of cuddle ever, lots of affection, lots of fluff and cuteness, overall behind-the-scenes action, platonic AND romantic relationships (at first mwahaha)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjisquishie/pseuds/hanjisquishie
Summary: companion fic to mini-innie has created a chat, in which feelings are felt, boys are loved, and there are Too Many Cuddles.~ b o n u s ~--->  "yeah bitch. i'm a fucking dragon."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Woojin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: mini-innie has created a chat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657480
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! welcome to the companion fic for my other work- "mini-innie has created a chat"
> 
> if you're about to read this without reading my other work i highly suggest you read the other one first, or else this probably won't make any sense :)
> 
> this is going to be a sort of behind-the-scenes collection of short moments that weren't really shown in the other fic and i hope you all enjoy reading them as much as i enjoy writing them!!!
> 
> lots of fluff and cuddles ahead so strap yourselves in lovelies x

~~~

*chapter 21*

**no1bromie: i’m sorry innie :(((**

**no1bromie: omw to make it up to u rn**

**mini-innie: hyung its 1 am**

**no1bromie: OMW TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU RN**

**seocute: i’m sorry innie but i can’t control him**

**mini-innie: its okay**

**mini-innie: i want cuddles anyway**

**mini-innie: i’ll get him to sneak in through the window**

~~~

Felix pocketed his phone, teeth clattering in the cold night. He exhaled experimentally a few times, grinning to himself when his breath misted out in front of him in tiny clouds.

“Yeah, bitch.” He muttered, carefully picking his way over the roof tiles of Jeongin’s house. “I’m a fucking _dragon._ ”

In hindsight, Felix realised, there was probably a more direct way to Jeongin’s room than climbing up onto the roof (via a tree) and trying to guess which window belonged to his friend. And then there remained the actual task of getting _into_ Jeongin’s room, which would be a feat in itself. The freckled boy shivered, tucking his hands under his armpits to guard them against the chill.

“The things I do for cuddles.” He sighed. He texted Jeongin quickly to open his window and cautiously sat down on the slope of the roof, tucking his knees up into his chest and resting his chin on his palm.

He had only been sitting for a couple of seconds when his attention was caught by a creaking sound coming from somewhere directly in front of him. His heart pounded, and he held his breath. If it was Jeongin’s parents then both boys would likely be grounded for _at least_ a million years.

“Felix?” A voice whispered into the night air. Felix grinned again once he realised who the voice belonged to.

“I’m up here Innie,” he whispered back, walking carefully to the edge of the roof. Jeongin poked his hoodie-clad head out of the window and looked upwards at the boy.

“Felix! Do you know how dangerous that is? I could have just snuck you in the back door.”

Felix pouted down at the boy. “But this way is more fun...” he replied, infusing as much cuteness into the statement as he could while whispering.

Jeongin sighed, his breath forming a cloud in the air above him. “Okay. Just... be careful alright?”

Felix saluted the boy with two fingers. “I’m always careful.”

“Hurry up then.” Jeongin replied fondly, shaking his head and retreating back into the warmth of his room.

Felix laughed at that, tilting his head up to the stars. It wasn’t the first time he had done this. No matter how many times Jeongin had pleaded him to use the back door, Felix always _always_ used the roof. It was far more exhilarating that way. He tugged off his jacket and dangled it over the edge of the roof, waiting for Jeongin to grab it. Almost immediately after the material left his hands, he could feel the cold biting into his skin. He shivered, goosebumps forming along his arms.

_Now for the hard part._ Felix shuffled around a little, his back facing the edge of the roof. This next bit was the most dangerous, but despite there being a multitude of safer routes for him to take, it was also his favourite. Taking a deep breath, Felix tensed the muscles in his legs, crouching slightly in preparation. Then, with one last wary look over his shoulder, he jumped backwards off the roof.

Almost immediately after falling, he shot out both of his arms to latch onto the gutter with his fingertips, stopping his descent with a jolt, so that he was now eye level with the top of Jeongin’s window. He swung back and forth a couple of times, gaining enough momentum to propel himself forwards and into the younger boy’s room.

He catapulted himself feet-first through the open window, collapsing dramatically onto Jeongin’s fuzzy carpet. He lay there panting slightly, and found that he had lost all will to move.

“What if I just slept here instead?” He asked, starfished on the floor.

“Felix, you’re fine. Come and get into bed already.”

Felix sat up, making eye contact with Jeongin, who was sitting cross-legged on top of his fluffy duvet. He hugged the nearest plush toy close to his chest and pouted at Felix.

Felix cooed and hauled himself into a standing position, slipping his shoes off and closing the window before launching himself onto Jeongin’s bed. He bounced once on the springy mattress before coming to a stop and snuggling into the younger boy’s side. Humming contentedly at the warmth emmitting from Jeongin, Felix burrowed further into the blanket and wrapped both of his arms around the other’s waist. He waited a moment before tugging Jeongin hard enough that he rolled over, now lying on top of him.

“Wh- ” Jeongin yelped, his face millimetres away from Felix’s.

Felix grinned, leaning up to plant a fleeting kiss on his nose. “Hi.”

Jeongin smiled sleepily, eyes already half-closed, and scooted down until his head was level with Felix’s chest. Now lying fully on top of the older boy, he squished his cheek into Felix’s shirt and mumbled a soft “Goodnight ‘lix” before closing his eyes.

_He must have been tired._ Felix thought to himself, choosing not to let his mind stray to a place that wondered just why he enjoyed falling asleep with Jeongin in his arms so much.

He tightened his hold around the younger boy, one hand around his waist and the other gently stroking his hair. It only took a couple of minutes for Jeongin’s breathing to slow down and for Felix to hear the soft little snores that he made in his sleep. Felix smiled to himself, dropping a gentle kiss onto the other’s hair and letting his head fall back onto the pillow. He sighed happily and allowed his eyes to drift slowly closed, Jeongin’s warmth and the sound of his breathing lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> as always i hope you enjoyed it!! if you wanna leave a kudos and a comment i love hearing from all of you x


End file.
